Tiffania no Tsukaima
by Silerius
Summary: Nero tiene repentinos desmayos por usar a Yamato, y va a donde Dante para buscar respuestas,pero cuando alfin las consigue es arrastrado a un mundo de magia y ahora debera ser el nuevo Tsukaima de una chica mitad elfa llamada Tiffania Westwood.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada hola, esta vez voy a poner un cross-over de Devil May Cry y Zero no Tsukaima, ya que veo que nadie ha puesto uno

Aclaremos unas cosas de como hablan los personajes:

-Hola (habla)

-_Loco_ (pensamiento)

-Cortar- (Accion)

-N.A: Nota del autor

Disclaimer: Zero no tsukaima y Devil May Cry no me pertenecen

Capitulo 1

Tiffania no tsukaima:

Se podia ver en el firmamento mucha gente como de la era medieval alrededor de un tipo con gabardina azul marino, una espada en la espalda y un brazo luminoso de color rojo y azul, que estaba mirando a todos algo confundido.

-_Vaya, en que lio me habre metido ahora_-Pensaba el chico de la gabardina azul- _En un momento estoy peleando con un demonio junto a ese irritante loco de Dante y al otro un estupido portal azul me absorve y termino en medio de la edad media, rayos como olvidar la mañana en que empezo todo esto..._

Flashback

Se podia ver la sede de Devil May Cry y a Dante como siempre durmiendo con una revista en la cara, pero su placidez fue interrumpida por un sujeto que pateo la puerta y la derribo despertando a Dante

-¡Hey Dante!, necesito hablar conmigo-Dijo un Chico Peliplateado-

-Pues podias hablarme sin necesidad de derribar la puerta Nero-Dijo Dante acomodandose denuevo en su silla y poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio-

-Si no hacia eso tu nunca me hubieras echo caso-Dijo Nero sentandose en la silla que quedaba enfrente del escritorio de Dante-

-Buen punto Crio, vamos, ¿dime en que quieres que te ayude?-Preguntaba Dante con un poco de interes-

-Necesito hablarte sobre Yamato-Respondio el cazademonios menor-

-Ya te dije que te puedes quedar con la espada Crio, no necesitas devolverla-Dijo Dante con tono despreocupado-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que ultimamente he tenido repentinos desmallos al usar a Yamato-Dijo Nero lo cual llamo la atencion de Dante- ¿Sabes que me esta pasando?

-Pues veamos-Dijo Dante parandose y caminando alrededor de Nero obsevandolo cuidadosamente, hasta que alfin Dante se sento en su silla y le dijo a Nero-Mi diagnostico es...

-Que, ¿que pasa?-Dijo Nero intrigado-

-Estas embarazado-¡Bang! se escucho el disparo de Blue Rose y Evony al mismo tiempo-

-¡Basta de bromas idiota!-Dijo Nero sentandose denuevo y guardando a Blue rose, y Dante hizo lo mismo-

-Bueno Crio, no te esponjes, estas asi desde que Kirie te boto-Dijo Dante burlonamente lo que a Nero le disgusto-

-Hmp, ya no me importa ella, no puedo creer que me haya echo eso-Dijo Nero friamente-

-No te preocupes Crio, te aseguro que encontraras a tu media naranja en muy poco tiempo-Dijo Dante despreocupadamente-

-¿Y que es lo que me pasa?-Pregunto Nero-

-No te preocupes Crio, es solo que la espada se esta adaptando a ti para que puedas usar todo su poder, nada fuera de lo normal, o almenos para un demonio-Respondio Dante viendo como Nero se tranquilizaba-Y los desmayos deben ser alguna sobrecarga de poder demoniaco, debes tener cuidado, porque cuando te excedes con Yamato cuando todavia se esta adaptando a ti podria matarte

-Gulp-Fue lo unico que dijo Nero algo asustado-

-Bueno, ¿que esperas? esta informacion no es gratis me debes 1500$-Dijo Dante extendiendo su mano para que Nero le pague-

-Sabia que me dirias eso-Dijo Nero sacando un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y entregandoselos a Dante-

-Dulce Dinero, podre comprar mas pizzas con esto-Dijo Dante algo contento, pero fue interrumpido por una chica de pelo negro y corto y un ojo azul y otro rojo-

-Vaya Dante, alfin tienes el dinero que me debes-Dijo la chica de pelo negro quitandole los billetes a Dante-Ah, hola Nero

-Hola Mar...-Pero no pudo continuar ya que Dante le hacia gestos de que no dijera el nombre real de Lady-Lady, ¿como te va?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-Le respondio Lady a Nero- Lo ves Dante, siempre se debe ser educado con una dama

-Tu misma lo dijiste, se debe ser educado con una dama, no con una mercenaria avara como tu-Dijo Dante burlonamente lo que le saco una pequeña risa a Nero-Ademas, ¿porque estas aqui?

-Solo venia a avisarte que nos contrataron a los tres para eliminar unos demonios a unos cuantos kilometros de aqui-Dijo Lady a los dos cazademonios mientras estos se miraban y le preguntaban a Lady-

-Como que a los tres-Dijeron Dante y Nero al unisono-

-Vamos chicos es una buena paga, y ademas ya que Nero esta aqui ya no tendremos que buscarlo-Dijo Lady viendo que los 2 cazademonios se levantaban de sus sillas-

-Si es una buena paga entonces vamos-Dijeron los 2 cazademonios-

-Asi se habla, y después yo soy la avara eh-Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, siguiendo a los 2 cazademonios que estaban saliendo por la puerta-

* * *

En otro mundo, mas conocido como el mundo de Zero no Tsukaima:

Todos los estudiantes nuevos estaban invocando su primer Tsukaima, y pronto seria el turno de cierta rubia mitad elfa

-Estoy algo nerviosa-Decia la chica rubia-

-No te preocupes Tiffa, de seguro lograras invocar un dragon como el de Tabitha-Dijo un chico de pelo azul-

-Arigatou Saito-san-Dijo Tiffa un poco mas animada-

-Te estaremos apoyando Tiffa-Dijo una chica de cabello Rosa-

-Para eso estan los amigos-Dijo una chica morena y de pelo rojo-

-Gracias a ustedes 2 tambien Louise-san, Kirche-san

-Siguiente en invocar su Tsukaima, Tiffania Westwood-Dijo el Director, mientras que la rubia pasaba al frente y se preparaba para invocar alfin a su Tsukaima-

-Bien, llego la hora-Dijo Tiffania alzando su varita y diciendo-Mediante este hechizo invoco a mi Tsukaima para que me sirva

N.A: En el anime no dicen que hechizo es asi que le pongo eso

* * *

En el Mundo de Devil May Cry:

Se podia ver en un callejon varios demonios quemados, cortados y que les habian disparado, y un Sujeto con gabardina roja cortaba a otro demoino con su gran espada, mientras otro demonio se encontraba asustado en un callejon sin salida

-Solo queda uno-Dijo Dante altaneramente- Bueno yo mate 123 de los 200

-Yo solo mate 50-Dijo Nero viendo al ultimo demonio-

-Y yo solo 22-Decia Lady viendo a Dante que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

-Bien, entonces que el Crio se encargue del ultimo, vamonos Lady-Dijo Dante llendose siendo seguido por Lady-

-Ese Dante siempre es un fastidio-Dijo Nero acercandose al ultimo demonio-Bueno, como es el ultimo no importara que use a Yamato-Dijo sacando la espada Yamato, mas no el aura cortando al demonio en pedacitos en una fraccion de segundo-Eso fue facil, sera mejor alcanzar a Dante para que me siga diciendo sobre esta espada-Dijo Viendo a Yamato que estaba en su mano-

Para cuando Nero iba a salir del callejon con Yamato en mano, un raro campo de fuerza no se lo permitio, dejando confundido al cazademonios menor

-¿Pero que rayos?-Dijo Nero golpeando ese campo de fuerza con Yamato-¡Maldita sea dejame salir!

Pero detras de Nero se vio un gran portal de color azul absorviendo todo, mientras Nero para no ser absorvido clavo a Yamato en el suelo para aguantar

-Maldicion, no voy a creer lo que voy a Decir, ¡Dante, Lady Ayuda!-Grito Nero a todo pulmon, mientras los mencionados escucharon a Nero pedir ayuda, por lo cual no dudaron ni un momento, ya que Nero era muy orgulloso como para pedir ayuda-

-¡Crio, sostente te liberaremos!-Dijo Dante golpeando la barrera con Rebellion, lo cual daba resultado ya que la barrera se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, Pero Nero ya no pudo aguntar mas y el agujero lo absorvio, pero antes de que lo terminara de absorver Nero uso su Devil Bringer para tomar a Yamato en el ultimo momento y el portal desaparecio con un gran brillo de luz-

-¿Que fue eso Dante?-Preguntaba Lady algo confundida-

-No tengo idea, pero tiene al Crio y necesitamos traerlo devuelta-Dijo Dante seriamente lo cual sorprendio a Lady-Claro que despues de una pizza y un cafe-Dijo Dante llendose y Lady lo siguio-

-_Creo que espere mucho de Dante al pensar que se pusiera tan serio_-pensaba Lady-

* * *

En el mundo de Zero no Tsukaima...

Tiffania habia terminado de decir el hechizo y algo, o mas bien dicho alguien caia del cielo a gran velocidad

-Maldicion, ese estupido agujero me absorvio, y ahora estoy callendo, sera mejor que me estabilize-Despues de esas palabras Nero se posiciono para caer al suelo de pie, cosa que logro pero abrio un gran agujero en la tierra y levantando mucho polvo-

Cuando el polvo se esfumo pudo verse a Nero limpiandose el polvo

-Rayos, estas gabardinas ya no las hacen, tendre que lavarla cuando salga de aqui...¿Pero que demonios?-Dijo Nero viendo a su alrededor mucha gente con unos atuendos extraños, pero se fijo en cierta chica rubia que estaba un poco mas cerca de el y exclamo-¡Son enormes!

N.A: Como dice cualquiera cada vez que ve a Tiffania por primera vez XD

Todos se habian quedado atonitos al mirar que Tiffania, habia invocado a un ''plebeyo'' como decian algunos y todos se preguntaban...

-¿Es un plebeyo?-Dijo uno-

-¿Sera tan fuerte como Saito?-Exclamaba otro-

-Su brazo derecho es extraño-Decia una al ver el Devil Bringer de Nero

-Hey que rayos pasa aqui, ¿es esto una feria medieval o que?-Dijo Nero para lo cual nadie entendia de que hablaba ya que Nero venia de otra dimension-

-¿Ese es el Tsukaima de Tiffa?-Se preguntaba Saito-

-Es muy extraño, sobretdo su brazo derecho-Dijo Louise-

-Un demonio-Fue lo unico que dijo Tabitha, pero nadie le escucho-

-Bueno, tendre que guardar a Yamato, antes de que me mate como dijo Dante-Y asi Nero procedio a guardar a Yamato en su Devil Bringer lo cual sorprendio a muchos-Listo ya est...-Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que se sentia mareado por usar tanto tiempo a Yamato-

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-Preguntaba Tiffania a su nuevo Tsukaima, pero Nero se tambaleo y luego se desmayo-

* * *

Bueno, ahi lo dejo, dejen reviews si les gusto


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal, este es un nuevo capitulo que estoy subiendo, primero quiero agradecer a Yvori Gevura y a XxCondorxX por ser los primeros en comentar en este proyecto sin mas que decir, ¡ENJOY!

Capitulo 2

Unas cuantas presentaciones y un viaje:

Se podia ver unas personas con unos raros uniformes con capas alrededor de un chico peliplateado que yacía inconciente en una cama, una espada con un gatillo junto al mango y una pistola azul de doble cañon en un lado de la cama, mientras las personas hablaban...

-¿Ese es tu Tsukaima Tiffa?-Pregunabauna chica rubia con un moño rojo en la cabeza, mientras miraba al mencionado inconciente en la cama de Tiffania-

-Parece que si, tiene una ropa muy extraña, talvez sea de donde viene Saito-san Montmorency-Dijo Tiffania a Montmorency-

-¿Y vieron su brazo?, era algo muy extraño-Dijo Louise picando con el dedo el Devil Bringer de Nero-

-Louise, no deberias hacer eso, que pasa si es peligroso-Dijo Saito, para lo cual Louise lo miro con una cara de fastidio y dejo de molestar a Nero-

-Pero si el fuera del mismo mundo que tu no deberia presentar ningun peligro ¿cierto?-Dijo Kirche a Saito que estaba observando minusiosamente a Nero, pero su concentracion fue interrumpida por el director de la escuela diciendoles...-

-Ya deben volver a clases, despues ya podras sellar el contrato Tiffania-Dijo el Director, para lo cual todos le hicieron caso y se retiraron incluyendolo-

Una hora despues...

-Ouch, mi cabeza-Dijo Nero alfin despertando y sobandose la cabeza-Use a Yamato demasiado tiempo, que bueno que eso no me mato

Pero Nero vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama y sus armas a un lado y se levanto rapidamente tomo sus armas y abrio la puerta para salir, todavia era de Dia, y Nero decia mientras iba por los pasillos-

-Cada ve que estoy con Dante me pasa algo, o termino en una isla desierta o en otra dimension, talvez deberia sacar una orden de restriccion cuando vuelva a mi mundo-Dijo Nero mientras que las pocas personas que estaban alli lo veian caminar, y todos se preguntaba, ''¿no es el Tsukaima de Tiffania?'', hasta que Nero bajo unas escaleras y llego a una puerta, y la abrio-¿Esta sera la salida?

Pero cuando vio todo el mundo estaba sentado como en pupitres y se podia ver a una mujer mayor hablando, como dandole clases a los demas,rapidamente Nero cerro la puerta y se dirijio a una ventana, y salto por ella aterrizando sano y salvo, pero para su suerte cayo quedando enfrente de Saito, Louise, Tiffania y todos los demas

-_Demonios, justo cuando mi suerte no podia ser peor me topo con estos locos del medioevo_-Penso Nero viendolos mientras retrocedia unos pasos-

-Oye tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño, somos amigos-Dijo Saito, para lo cual Nero arqueo una ceja ya que no entendia nada-

-Parece que no me entiende-dijo Saito con una gota de sudor en la sien-

-Dejamelo a mi, te hice hablar a ti y puedo con este tipo-Dijo Louise apuntando su varita a Nero, el cual solo la miro confundido-Guarda Silencio de inmediato y obedece mis ordenes-Y como todos saben eso termino en un gran ¡PUM!, explosion mientras todos tocian por el humo-

-Cof cof cof, talvez seas la usuario del vacio, pero sigues siendo una inutil encuanto a hehizos-Dijo Kirche-

-Cof cof, ¡Se necesita mas que eso para matarme!-Grito Nero apretando en gatillo de Red Queen-

-¡Espera!-Dijo Saito cuando Nero estaba apunto de sacar a Red Queen-No te preocupes no te queremos hacer daño-

-¿En serio?-Dijo sarcasticamente Nero-Por que creo que traerme a la edad media cuenta como un poco de daño ¿no crees?

-Fui yo la que te trajo-Dijo Tiffania pasando al frente y mirando a Nero-Tu eres mi Tsukaima

-¿Tsukaima?, ¿esas cosas que acompañan a los magos?-Dijo Nero-¿Crees que soy un perro o que?

-Oye tu Tsukaima irrespetuoso, debes obedecer a tu ama sin chistar-Reclamo Louise-

-Sabes que rosadita, eres muy molesta, yo me largo-Dijo Nero marchandose, pero Saito le dijo-

-Si te vas nunca sabras como regresar a tu mundo-Le dijo Saito a Nero, el cual se paro en seco y y miro a Saito- Podriamos llegar a un trato

-Que astuto viejo-Dijo Nero- ¿Que clase de trato?

-Una pelea, si me vences te dire como salir de aqui, pero si te gano seras el Tsukaima de Tiffa-Dijo Saito sacando a su fiel espada llamada Derflinger-

-Vamos a ganar compañero-Dijo Derflinger-

-¿Tu espada hablo?, este mundo es muy raro, pero acepto la apuesta-Dijo Nero sacando a Red Queen y diciendo-¡Come on!

Saito se abalanzo sobre Nero el cual esquivaba cada corte de Saito, Saito tomo su distancia al ver que no podia asestarle ningun golpe y salto queriendo partir a Nero en 2, pero Nero solamente tomo su espada con su brazo derecho y empezo a agrietarla por la presion, mientras Saito trataba de liberarse Nero aprovecho y le dio un gran golpe en el estomago a Saito haciendo que escupa algo de sangre y dejandolo inconciente para la sorpresa de todos, pero Saito se levanto y tomo a Delflinger, y empezo a caminar hacia Nero quien solo se cruzaba de brazos, pero antes de llegar a el se cayo

-Eres...muy fuerte-Dijo Saito, viendo que Nero se acercaba y le daba la mano-

-Levantate-Dijo Nero Ayudando a Saito a levantarse- ¿Sabes algo?, no me vendrian mal unas vacaciones de mi mundo

-Espera un momento, estas diciendo que ¿te quedas?-Dijo Saito recuperandose un poco-

-Exacto-Fue lo unico que dijo Nero con una sonrisa-

-Genial, Por cierto, ¿de donde eres y de que epoca?-Preguntaba Saito-

-Soy de un planeta llamado tierra y del año 2011 despues de cristo-Respondio Nero-

-Eres del mismo lugar que yo-Dijo Saito feliz-

-¿En serio? ¿Este sujeto de pelo plateado viene de donde tu vienes?-Dijo Louise apuntando a Nero con el dedo-

-Hey rosadita tengo nombre-Le dijo Nero a Louise, pero Tiffania paso al frente y le dijo a Nero-

-Yo soy Tiffania Westwood, es un gusto conocerte-Dijo Tiffania haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-Bueno, Tiffanini, digo Tiffununa, rayos que dificil es tu nombre-Dijo Nero algo confundido-

-Puedes llamarme Tiffa si gustas-Dijo Tiffania con unsa sonrisa-

-Bueno, Un gusto conocerte Tiffa mi nombre es Nero-Dijo Nero mientras guardaba a Red Queen-

-Vaya Tiffa, no puedo creer que las runas que le diste a Nero lo hagan mas fuerte que Saito-Dijo Kirche mirando a Nero-

-¿Runas?, ¿de que hablas?-Pregunto Nero algo confundido-

-Las Runas que tienes en tu mano izquierda-Dijo Kirche- Ah por cierto me llamo Kirche, es un placer

-El pacer es mio-Dijo Nero-Pero...no veo a que Runas te refieres-Dijo Nero revisando su mano izquierda-

-¿Eh?-Fue lo nico que dijo Kirche-

-Kirche-san, nunca selle el contrato con Nero-Dijo Tiffania para lo que Kirche miro a Tiffania y luego a Nero con sorpresa-

-Un momento, ¿quieres decir que esas son sus habilidades propias?-Pregunto Montmorency-

-Bueno, cazar demonios es un buen ejercicio-Dijo Nero uniendose a la conversacion-

-Un demonio, que caza demonios-Dijo Tabitha para lo cual Nero solo la miro-

-No soy un demonio, bueno...no uno totalmente-Dijo Nero para lo cual todos lo miraron-

-¿Como que no eres totalmente demonio?-Pregunto Louise-

-Bueno, soy solo mitad demonio, y mi otra mitad es humana soy un hibrido-Dijo Nero para lo cual Tiffa solo lo miro con una sonrisa y dijo-

-Yo soy mitad elfa y mitad humana, tambien soy una hibrida-Dijo Tiffania- No puedo creer que haya alguien como yo

-Mitad elfa eh, eso explica tus lindas orejas punteagudas-Dijo Nero viendo las orejas de Tiffania-

-¿Lindas?-Preguntaba Tiffania un poco sonrojada-

-Si, se te ven muy bien-Dijo Nero sonriendo un poco-

-Y que esperan, sellen el contrato-Dijo Louise-

-Muy bien, sellemos ese contrato, ¿donde esta?-Pregunto Nero-

-¿Donde esta que?-Pregunto Tabitha-

-Pues el contrato que debo sellar-Dijo Nero-¿Que no es obvio?

-El contrato no es escrito-Dijo Tiffania-

-¿Entonces es verbal?-Pregnuto Nero a lo cual Tiffania le dijo-

-Asi se sella el contrato-Dijo Tiffania depositando sus labios en los de Nero el cual se quedo sorprendido y sonrojado, pero el rapidamente alejo a Tiffania y le dijo-

-¡Hey que haces!-Dijo Nero todavia sonrojado-

-Solo selle el contrato-Dijo Tiffania-

-Que clase de contrato es...-Pero no pudo terminar de habalr ya que sentia un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo, y de la nada aparecieron unas runas en su mano izquierda-

-Listo, ya esta-Dijo Tiffania viendo a Nero que se estaba levantando y viendo sus nuevas runas-

-Wow, genial siempre quise un tatuaje en esa mano-Dijo Nero admirando sus nuevas runas-

-Que raro la primera vez que me pusieron mis runas cai desmayado-Decia Saito para lo cual Nero pregunto-

-Un momento ¿Como que desmayo?-Pregunto Nero antes de caer desmayado-

-Si, exactamente eso-Dijo Saito-

Unas horas despues...

Nero se desperto de golpe en un pequeño bulto de paja como en los que duermen los animales de corral, tenia un dolor de cabeza, era de noche y empezo a sentir un poco de frio, y se dio cuenta que no traia su gabardina y solo estaba en ese chaleco rojo que tenia encima de la gabardina, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo cuarto en el que reposaba cuando se desmayo por usar a Yamato tanto, Nero solo se paro y fue a una comoda donde estaban blue Rose y Red Queen, Nero miro algo extraño en su espada, era una nota que decia_:_

_''Nero, por favor no salgas de mi habitacion  
__Estare alli en un momento solo necesito  
que terminen las clases._

_PD: Corbert-sensei ha puesto una barrera magica, si intentas escapar tendras una gran jaqueca por todo 1 año, Tiffania_

Nero termino de leer la nota y solo dijo sarcasticamente:

-¡Genial!, ¿¡y ahora como rayos voy al baño!-Se quejo el cazademonios sentandose en la cama de Tiffania- Bien, cuando termine de darme mis vacaciones en este mundo, sacare una orden de restriccion contra Dante, no podra acercarse a mi a menos de 100km., si, eso es lo que hare.

Con Dante y Lady...

-¡Achu!-Estornudo el cazademonios hijo de Sparda-Alguien debe estar hablando de mi, es por que soy genial

-Si claro, de seguro es Nero diciendote que va a sacar una orden de restriccion contra ti-Dijo Lady tomando un cafe, ambos estaban en un restaurante que parecia como una cabaña, con varios cuadros de paisajes a su alrededor y varias sillas y mesas de madera-

-Hmp, al final siempre se arrepiente, el sabe que su vida es mas divertida conmigo cerca-Respondio Dante despreocupadamente comiendose una pizza-

-¿Se arrepìente?, sabes algo, yo creo que es porque amenazas de muerte a sus abogados-Dijo Lady mirando de reojo a Dante-

-Si tambien eso-

Con el desafortunado Nero...

Nero seguia sentado en la cama de su nueva ''ama'', aburrido ya que no podia salir ni al baño, ni a respirar un poco de aire, porque como lo decia la nota habia una barrera magica que le daria una jaqueca por todo un año, si ya era dificil soportar la jaqueca que le producia Dante, con una jaqueca magica seria mucho peor, tal vez se suicidaba, pero por suerte su nueva ''dueña'', acababa de entrar al fin en la habitacion.

-Vaya, al fin apareces Tiffa, ¿podrias explicarme por que me quitaste mi gabardina?-Pregunto Nero a lo que Tiffania respondio-

-Es que, Corbert-sensei me dijo que te la quitara para poder rebisar si tenias heridas de la pelea-Respondio Tiffania-

-¿Acaso no viste que le gane a tu amigo Saito sin desenfundar mi espada?-

-Si, pero Corbert-sensei insistio, ademas seria mi culpa si tuvieras una herida, tu eres mi Tsukaima y eres mi responsabilidad-Dijo la chica mitad elfa, a lo que Nero solo se sonrojo, ademas de Kyrie nadie mas se habia preocupado asi por el, y ademas Kyrie ya estaba muerta para Nero despues de lo que le hizo-

-Gra...gracias-Tartamudeo el cazademonios un poco rojo-

-¿Por que?-Pregunto Tiffania inocentemente-

-Bueno, en mi mundo, nadie se preocupa por mi, bueno hubo una persona que si, pero solo era por interes-

-Debio de ser muy doloroso-Dijo Tiffa tomandole las manos a Nero, lo que solo sonrojo aun mas a este y miro a Tiffania a los ojos quien le dijo sonriendo-Te prometo que no dejaremos que nada mas vuelva a herirte de esa manera, Saito-san y los demas son buenas personas y siempre puedes contar con ellos-Finalizo la chica mitad elfa-

-Gracias Tiffa, significa mucho para...-Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la urgencia de ir al baño lo mataba, lo que hizo que se parara y le preguntara a Tiffania- ¿En donde esta el baño?

-Esta en esa puerta-Dijo Tiffania apuntando con el dedo indice una puerta que estaba junto a su comoda-

-Gracias-Dijo Nero entrando al baño a toda velocidad-

-Debi decirle donde quedaba el baño antes de que se desmayara-Dijo Tiffania en voz alta a lo que Nero respondio-

-Pero lo simule-Dijo Nero desde el baño-

-Oh, entonces fue porque te soltamos y te caiste, perdon-Dijo Tiffania con una gotita de sudor en la sien-

-Eso explica mi dolor de cabeza al despertar-Dijo Nero saliendo del baño-

-¿Nero-san, puedo preguntarte algo?-Pregunto Tifa-

-Lo que quieras, solo dime-Respondio el cazademonios-

-¿Tu brazo es asi porque eres mitad demonio?-Pregunto la chica mitad elfa, a lo que Nero solo se limito a ver su Devil Bringer y dijo-

-No lo se... en realidad no recuerdo como lo obtuve, solo se que tengo esto y me prometi a mismo usarlo para ayudar a quien lo necesite, aunque eso impique arriesgar mi propia vida-Finalizo el cazademonios del Devil Bringer-

-Es muy noble de su parte señor Nero-Dijo un hombre viejo y barbudo-

-¡Director Osmond! ¿que hace aqui?-Pregunto Tiffania-

-Necesito que tu y tu Tsukaima vengan a mi oficina de inmediato-Finalizo el Director siendo seguido por Tiffania-

-¿Nero no vienes?-Pregunto la chica mitad elfa-

-Voy en un momento, adelantense-Dijo el cazademonios poniendose su gabardina-

-¿Conoces el camino?-Pregunto el director-

-No, pero puedo sentir su energia, asi podre ubicarlos-Dijo Nero poniendo a Red Queen en su espalda-

-Esta bien Nero, no tardes-Le dijo Tiffania siguiendo al Director que iba camino a su oficina-

Nero se acerco a la ventana y vio la gran luna llena, era tan blanca y hermosa la vista de la luna, que le hacia olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, aun recordaba de cuando era niño y solia mirar la luna llena con Credo y Kirie, mucho antes del incidente de su brazo.

-En esos dias solia ver la luna llena con Credo y Kirie, nunca pense que los 3 nos distanciariamos asi, Credo esta muerto y Kirie solo fue una mentirosa, me siento tan frustrado, por suerte...hay algo con que desquitarme-Rapidamente Nero Desenfudo a Red Queen y le dio un gran corte a un demonio que parecia una armadura de la orden partiendolo a la mitad, rapidamente se desintegro-Sabia que no era el ultimo demonio, Dante mato 123, Lady 22 y Yo 50, si lo sumamos todo mas el demonio que mate en mi mundo y en este nos da un total de 197 demonios, 3 demonios estan libres en este mundo, lo unico que espero es que no sean muy peligrosos para los habitantes de aqui-Finalizo el cazademonios llendo hacia la oficina de Director-

En la oficina del Director...

* * *

En la oficina del director estaban Saito, Louise, Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha, Julio, Montmorency, Guiche y Tiffania, mientras el director estaba sentado en su escritorio esperando a Nero

-Señor, ¿no deberiamos decirle a ellos por que estan aqui?

-Todavia no Corbert-sensei, debemos esperar al Tsukaima de la señortita Tiffania-Dijo el director entrecruzando tus dedos-

-Vaya, asi que era cierto eso de que Tiffa invoco un Tsukaima, ¿y de verdad es tan fuerte como me dijiste Saito-san?-Pregunto Siesta-

-Si, tal vez le pida que me enseñe un par de cosas-

-Solo tuvo suerte al ganarte, si el se enfrentara a mi lo haria añicos, no por algo soy el gran Guiche de Gramont-Dijo Guiche con aire de grandeza-

-Entonces que tal si peleamos ahora-Dijo una voz atras de Guiche-

-¿Eh?... tu...tu eres...-

-Al que estabas retando -dijo Nero apuntando a Guiche en la cabeza con Blue Rose-

-Eh, ¿podemos hablar de esto como gente civilizada?-Dijo Saito-

-Bueno, esta bien, pero no quiero escuchar que me subestimen odio eso-Finalizo Nero guardando a Blue Rose-

-¿Sabes que es de mala educacion venir tarde a una reunion?-Dijo Julio-

-¿Y tu sabes que es de mala educacion criticar a los demas?-

-Hmp-

-Bueno, ya basta de de pelearse, necesito decirles porque estan aqui-Dijo eldirector entregandole una carta a Tiffania-

-¿Que es esto?-Pregunto la chica mitad elfa-

-Es una carta de la Reina de Tristain, Henrietta-sama, leela en voz alta porfavor-Dijo Corbert-sensei Y Tiffania empezo a leerla-

-Querida Tiffa, me he enterado de que hoy alfin invocaste un Tsukaima, y mediante esta carta quiero decirte que quiero que tu y tu Tsukaima vengan a visitarme, claro que con todos los demas, estoy segura de que invocaste un Dragon o un grifo, Henrietta-Finalizo Tiffania-

-De demonio fui rebajado a dragon, quien lo diria-Se quejo Nero-

-La reina quiere que la visiten, y seguro se llevara una sorpresa contigo Nero-Exclamo el Director-

-Y cuando partimos-Dijo el de la gabardina azul-

-Mañana en la mañana-Finalizo Corbert-sensei-

* * *

Bueno y ahi lo dejo, dejen reviews si quieren conti rapido


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

¡Conociendo a la reina de Tristain! Parte 1

-¿Y cuando partimos?-Dijo el de la gabardina azul-

-Mañana en la mañana-Finalizo Corbert-sensei- Por ahora descansen

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando Nero y Tiffania llegaron a su habitacion Nero se tumbo en la cama y dijo:

-Estoy muerto, necesito un buen descanso, por cierto, ¿Donde dormiras tu?

-Etto... Nero-san, tu debes dormir ahi-Dijo Tiffania señalando el monton de paja donde desperto hace unos minutos-

-¿Bromeas verdad?-Pero para su infortunio ella no bromeaba-

-Louise-san me dijo que los Tsukaimas deben dormir en montones de paja-Finalizo la chica mitad elfa-

-Vaya, parece que no le cai muy bien a tu amiga rosadita-Dijo el cazademonios levantandose de la cama de Tiffania-Bueno, si esas son las ordenes de mi ''ama'' supongo que tendre que hacerlo, ademas he estado en peores lugares-Dijo Nero recordando cuando estubo en el interior del Salvador-

-Bueno, empieza-Dijo Tiffania-

-¿Empezar a que?-Pregunto el cazademonios confundido-

-Necesito que me pongas mi pijama-Dijo Tiffania empezando a desnudarse-

-E...espera, po...¿porque te desnudas?-Tartamudeo el de la gabardina rojo como un tomate-

-Louise-san me dijo que debias vestirme y lavar mi ropa-Dijo Tiffania quedandose solo en sosten y en bragas mostrando todos sus atributos a Nero-

-E...esta bien, solo dime donde esta tu ropa-Dijo Nero mirando hacia abajo muy apenado-

-En el segundo cajon de mi comoda hay un babydoll verde, ¿podrias ponermelo?-

-Bien-Dijo Nero llendo hacia su comoda y sacando un babydoll de color verde claro, enseguida empezo a vestir a Tiffania con el, cuando termino, se fue a acostar en el monton de paja muy sonrojado, mientras Tiffania lo veia raro ya que estaba muy rojo-

-Nero, ¿te sientes bien?, estas muy rojo-Dijo Tiffania acercandose a Nero-

-No te preocupes Tiffa, so...solo estoy algo acalorado, es todo-Agrego el cazademonios-

-Esta bien, buenas noches- Dijo la chica mitad elfa sonriendole-

-Bu...buenas noches-

Y ambos se fueron a dormir, por un lado Tiffania en su comoda cama, y Nero en un monton de paja como si fuera un animal o algo asi, Nero aun no salia de la impresion de ver a aTiffania en ropa interior, era una chica muy dotada, todavia seguia pensando en su figura semidesnuda que lo volvia loco, se sonrojo levemente de solo pensar en ella, pues claro era una chica hermosa, y de muy buen corazon, rapidamente se enamoro de ella, pero Nero pensaba, ''_Una chica tan bella como ella nunca se fijaria en un fenomeno como yo_'', y tambien pensaba ''_De seguro ya tiene novio o muchos pretendientes, ¡Ja! en que estaba pensando cuando crei que tenia una oportunidad, sera mejor descansar y no pensar mas en eso''_ Sin mas Nero cerro sus ojos y se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente Todos ya estaban afuera de la escuela para realizar el viaje al reino de Tristain y conocer la reina...

-¿Y en que viajaremos?-Pregunto el de la gabardina-

-Creo que en un carruaje o a Dragon, depende de que nos diga Corbert-Sensei-Respondio Saito-

-Como digas viejo, lo unico que pido es que sea un viaje calmado, despues de todo, no todos los Dias uno tiene la suerte de separarse de Dante-Dijo Nero suspirando aliviado ya que Dante estaba en otra dimension-

-¿Quien es Dante?-Pregunto Julio-

-Lo unico que te dire es que es un sujeto que nunca hubiera querido conocer-Dijo Nero muy serio-

-¿Es tan malvado ese tal Dante?-Pregunto Kirche-

-¿Malvado?, ¡Ja!, la palabra malvado se queda corta con lo que hace Dante, es un fastidio, ¡TIRO MIS ARMAS AL RIO, SE RASCO LA ESPLADA CON MI ESPADA Y APOSTO MI ALMA EN UN PARTIDO DE POKER!-Grito el cazademonios con furia llamando la atencion de todos los presentes-Ah..ah..ah-Jadeo el cazademonios por haber gritado tanto-

-Calmate Nero, ahora estas lejos de ese sujeto, ya no podra molestarte-Trato de tranquilizar Tiffania al cazademonios-

-Almenos ese es un buen consuelo, gracias-Dijo Nero sintiendose un poco mejor-

-Señor Nero, ¿podria hacerle una pregunta?-Dijo Siesta al de la gabardina-

-Dime solo Nero, ¿y cual es tu pregunta?-Respondio-

-Su brazo, ¿por que brilla tanto?-Dijo Siesta mirando el Devil Bringer de Nero que brillaba mucho-

-_Esto es extraño, generalmente brilla cuando estoy cerca de un artefacto demoniaco de gran poder-_Penso el cazademonios-_ Rayos, alguno de esos demonios deben tener armas poderosas, esto estra mas dificil de lo que pense-_ Penso el cazademonios para luego responderle a Siesta- Brilla de vez en cuando, no te preocupes

-Esta bien-Respondio ella-

-Y cuando nos iremos, me estoy aburriendo-Dijo el cazademonios bostezando-

-Solo necesitamos que venga el carruaje, señor Nero-Dijo el director apareciendo delante de ellos-

-¿Y cuando sera eso?-Pregunto el cazademonios-

-Ahora-Dijo el director para que detras de ellos viniera un carruaje tirado por 10 caballos-

-Suban, el viaje sera largo y peligroso, se me ha informado que unas sombras estan atacando cerca del reino de Tristain-Dijo el director mientras todos subian peroNero se quedo a preguntarle algo al director-

-Oiga viejo, digame algo, ¿como eran esas sombras?-Pregunto el de la gabardina algo serio-

-No sabemos mucho, perotienen una gran espada en la espalda con la que cortan a sus victimas-Dijo el director-

-_Esos deben ser Dark Dantes, si 1 Dante es dificil una pandilla de ellos debe ser invencible, tendre que usar todo mi poder aunque eso me mate-_Penso el cazademonios para luego ir al carruaje y darse cuenta que esta lleno-

-Lo siento Nero-san pero ya no queda lugar-Dijo Tiffania-

-Eso se nota, pero ire en el techo-Dijo Nero para saltar y llegar al techo del carruaje acostadose en el- Esto si que es vida

-¿Estaras bien ahi Nero?-Pregunto Saito a lo que Nero respondio-

-Si puedo dormir dentro de una bestia de 1 kilometro de alto y en una cama de paja puedo resistir esto-Respondio Nero a lo que Saito solo aqrqueo una ceja y solo dijo ''de acuerdo''-

Despues todos se encaminaron rumbo al reino de Tristain para que Tiffania muestre a su nuevo Tsukaima que resultaba ser Nero, el viaje transcurria sin ningun incoveniente,estaba en el bosque cerca de Trsitain, Nero estaba durmiendo en el techo del carruaje apasiblemente, pero fue despertado por una de las comunes peleas que hacian Louise, Tabitha y Siesta por Saito, Nero pernso dejarlo asi, no entrometerse pero el ruido que hacian en aquella pelea era insopòrtable, Nero escuchaba cosas como ''Saito solo me ama a mi'' o ''Eres solo una pecho plano'' y tambien ''Saito me corresponde a mi'', todo eso hacia que estar con Dante casi pareciera un fresco Dia de verano, Nero se harto y solo se limito a gritar...

-¡YA BASTA!,¡SI NO SE CALLAN LES JURO QUE TIRARE ESTE CARRUAJE HASTA EL OTRO LADO DE ESTE RETORCIDO PLANETA!-Grito Nero lo que hizo que se callaran- Al fin paz y tranquilidad-

Pero...

-Saito se sentara a mi lado-Decia Siesta jalandolo-

-¡Claro que no el es mi Tsukaima y debe sentarse con su ama!-Grito Louise-

-Saito leera este libro conmigo-Dijo Tabitha-

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Grito Nero oara bajar y descolgar las amarras que unian a los caballos y el carruaje-

Nero hizo crecer su Devil Bringer y sostuvo el carruaje desde abajo y empezo a darle vueltas como si lo fuera a lanzar, mientras todos adentro se mareaban terriblemente, cuando Nero estuvo apunto de abrir el carruaje, una bala paso cerca de su mejilla (Una cosa, aqui Nero no puede regenerarse rapidamente, aun ^^) y le hizo un pequeño corte que empezo a sangrar, rapidamente Nero dejo el carruaje en su lugar y vio que era un Dark Dante acercandose (Para los que no saben que es un Dark Dante, es una copia de Dante como una sombra, que tiene sus mismos moviemientos y porsupuesto el Devil Trigger)

-Maldicion, pense que pasariamos desapercibidos-Dijo Nero, El dark Dante se le acerco a gran velocidad tratando de cortar a Nero, pero este bloqueo el ataque con con su Devil Bringer para despues Dispararle al Dark Dante y hacer que se desintegrara- Esta debio ser una copia del Dark Dante original, diablos ese maldito nos tiene vigilados

-¿Nero estas bien?, escuchamos un disparo- Dijo Saito saliendo del carruaje-

-No te preocupes, solo fue un animal salvaje-Mintio Nero para no preocupar a los demas, que habian salido del carruaje y se dirigian hacia el, y Louise grito-

-¡Oye tu Tsukaima estupido! ¡no deberias atacar a nosotros los nobles engendro irrespetuoso-

-...Perdona ¿me hablas?-Dijo Nero con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Louise se enfadara aun mas y provoco la risa de todos, pero Tiffania se dio cuenta de la cortada de Nero que tenia en la mejilla que aun estaba sangrando-

-Nero, tu mejilla

-¿Eh?, a eso, solo es un rasguño no te preocupes-Dijo el cazademonios-

-Espera un momento creo que tengo un pañuelo por aqui-

-Tiffa enserio, no es necesario-Pero Tiffania no le hizo caso a Nero y saco un pañuelo y empezo a limpiarle la sangre de la mejilla alcazademonios, lo que claro termino por sonrojar violentamente a este, lo cual obviamente todos lo notaron-Listo ya esta

-Gra...gracias-Tartamudeo un sonrojado Nero-

Nero estaba perplejo, nunca se habia sonrojado tan violentamente al grado de tartamudear como una persona timida, nunca se habia sentido asi cuando estaba con Kirye, pero esa chica mitad-elfa le hacia sentir sentimientos que penso haber olvidado cuando Kirye lo boto con frialdad y mas, pero alguien tubo que interrumpir.

-Vaya, asi que te gusta...-Dijo Louise pero Nero dio un disparo al aire antes de que terminara la frase-

-Oye rosadita ¿puedo hablar contigo detras de ese arbol?-Pregunto Nero a Louise-

-¿Y por que no podemos hablar aqui?

-Solo vamos-Dijo Nero para luego empujar a Louise detras de un arbol-

-Y bien, que quieres decirme-Pregunto Louise fastidiada y cruzada de brazos-

-Mira rosadita, se que yo no te caigo bien y eso, pero te agradeceria mucho que no le dijeras a Tiffa que ella me gusta-Pidio Nero a lo que Louise solo mostro una amplia sonrisa maliciosa-

-Asi que ese es el problema ¿no?, no te preocupes no se lo dire a nadie

-Uf, gracias

-¡TIFFA NERO QUIERE DECIRTE ALGO!

-Esta bien-Respondio la aludida acercandose al arbol donde estaban Nero y Louise-

-¡Pero que haces dijiste que no se lo dirias a nadie!-Dijo el cazademonios-

-Asi es yo no se lo dire, tu lo haras-

-Claro que no

-Si te pongo un hechizo de la verdad se lo diras sin pensarlo 2 veces-Dijo Louise apuntando su varita a Nero-

-¡Espera!, dime que es lo que quieres y te lo dare-Respondio el cazademonios tratando de salvarse-

-Ya estoy aqui ¿que es lo que querias decirme Nero?-Pregunto la chica mitad elfa-

-Nada Tiffa, es solo que Nero queria decirte que, bueno, que si pueden amarrar a los caballos para que tiren del carruaje-

-Esta bien se lo dire a los demas-Dijo Tiffa llendose-

-Rayos, eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Nero suspirando-

-Muy bien ahora pasemos a que es lo que quiero-Dijo Louise mirando con determinacion a Nero-

-Esta bien, que quieres, ¿que me arrastre?, ¿que me Humille?-Dijo el cazademonios serio-

-Nada de eso, mas bien quiero proponerte mi ayuda-

-¿Ayuda para que?

-Para conquistar a Tiffa claro-Dijo Louise a lo que Nero solo se sonrojo violentamente denuevo-

-Pe...¿pero de que hablas?, po...¿por que quieres que conquiste a Tiffa?

-Tengo mis razones-Dijo Louise sin mas-

La verdad es que Louise tenia planeado algo, si Nero pasase a ser el novio de Tiffania, esta ya no seria competencia para ver quien esta con Saito, y asi poder tener el camino libre, o eso es lo que pensaba

-Y bien, ¿que dices?-Pregunto Louise

-Acepto-Dijo Nero sin pensarlo 2 veces-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos con los demas, ya debieron arreglar el carruaje-Dijo Louise llendose siendo seguida por Nero-

Con Dante... Dia 28 de Mayo del 2011

Dante estaba haciendo lo impensable por muchos fans de Devil May Cry, Dante estaba...¡ESTUDIANDO! muchos libros acerca de la teoria de los Hoyos Negros de Stephen Hawking, en el mundo de Dante ya habian pasado 5 dias desde que Nero se fue, y despues del cafe que se tomo con Lady se puso a estudiar esa teoria porque se decia que los hoyos negros podrian transportarte a otra dimension, o desintegrarte por completo, pero Dante lo veia como una forma de recpuerar al ''Crio'' como le deica el, suis ojos estaban rojos, y tenia como 40 tazas de cafe sucias y vaicas, el habia estudiado dia y noche sin parar, pasaron unos segundos y Dante cerro el libro y lo puso junto con un monton de libros que estaban cerca de el y que parecia que los habia terminado de leer.

-¡Alfin!-Dijo Dante parandose- Ya se como encontrar al Crio-Pero su grito de victoria fue interrumpido por Lady quien entro y miro el gran desorden que habia echo Dante en su oficina-

-Oye Dante deberias arreglar este lugar, parece un muladar-Dijo Lady para luego mirar a Dante y despues mirar el gran monton de libros que estaban cerca de el-Dante ¿Estabas estudiando?

-Asi es, y decubri algo interesante en todos esos libros-

-Vaya, el crio debe importarte mucho para que estudies asi-

-¿Bromeas?, claro que me importa el crio, sino ¿quien pagaria la luz el agua y el cable?-Dijo Dante-

-¿Nero paga todo eso?, pense que te odiaba-Dijo Lady-

Bueno, pues el crio deberia aprender a no perder su tarjeta de Credito-Dijo Dante sacando la tarjeta de credito de Nero de su bolsillo-

-Eso lo explica todo ¬¬, pero bueno, dime que aprendiste?

-Bueno, he estado aprendiendo sobre los agujeros negros supermasivos, pero Dejando a un lado los agujeros negros supermasivos que suelen estar en el núcleo de las galaxias y cuya masa son de millones de veces nuestro Sol, el mayor agujero negro de masa estelar conocido hasta la fecha, se descubrió el año 2007 y fue denominado IC 10 X-1. Está en la galaxia enana IC 10 situada en la constelación Casiopea, a una distancia de 1,8 millones de años luz de la Tierra, con una masa de entre 24 y 33 veces la de nuestro Sol, descubri que cada 4 años parte del agujero negro viene aqui a la Tierra por un periodo de 5 segundos es suficientemente grande como para albergar a 2 personas, asi que sancando una ecuacion cuadratica denomine que el agujero se presentara el 29 de mayo del 2011 a las 18:00 horas, en Paris Francia en la punta de la torre infel-Termino Dante de dar su largisimo discurso-

-O.O

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Dante a Lady que se habia quedado anonadada por ver de que Dante podria ser un gran fisico si no fuera un flojo que odia las matematicas-

-No nada, solo me quede algo sorprendida

-Bueno, alista tus cosas porque nos vamos a Paris Francia-Dijo Dante tomando a Ebony & Ivory y poniendo a Rebellion en un estuche de guitarra para que nadie se de ceunta de que era una espada-

-Bueno, siempre quise ir a Francia y probar ese oloroso queso que ellos comen-

-Bueno, vamonos-Dijo Dante saliendo de Devil May Cry siendo seguido por Lady-

Y ahi lo dejo dejen reviews si quieren conti

Bueno cya


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

¡Conociendo a la reina de Tristain! Parte 2

Nero habia terminado de hablar con la ''rosadita'' como le decia el a Louise y ambos caminaron en dirección a los demas que ya habian terminado de reparar las amarras del carruaje que Nero habia cortado con su espada.

-Buen trabajo chicos, se ve que lo hicieron muy bien -Dijo El cazademonios observando que todo estaba listo para partir otra vez- Espero que este pequeño incidente no nos retrase a nuestro encuentro con la reinita

-Eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieras cortado las amarras del carruaje -Dijo Tabitha tan seria como siempre-

-Oh vamos, solo fue un accidente, ademas eso se ganan por sacarme de mis casillas -Dijo Nero algo despreocupado-

- Pues sin duda tu no sabes lo dificil que es calmar a un caballo asustado -Dijo Julio a Nero quien solo se quedo con una cara de arrepentimiento-

- Je, ni que los caballos hubieran escapado con los carruajes ¿no?-Dijo Nero viendo el lado positivo, pero de repente Blue Rose se callo de su funda y cuando toco el suelo esta se disparo sola provocando que los caballos se asustaran y corrieran lo mas rapido posible dejando a todos barados en la mitad del bosque-

-Si, estamos barados -Dijo Saito desanimado-

- ¡Como puedes ser asi de descuidado! -Grito Louise furiosa-

- Je, tomalo con calma rosadita, Dios no cierra una puerta sin abrir una ventana -Dijo Nero recogiendo a Blue Rose y guardandola-

- ¿Que quiere decir eso? -Pregunto Guiche-

-Em, no tengo idea, lo escuche en un sermon de Sanctus -Dijo Nero recordando las partes donde no se quedaba dormido o se escapaba en medio de los sermones que daba Sanctus en la orden antes de que sucediera la crisis de fortuna-

-¿Sanctus?- Pregunto Montmorency confundida- ¿Quien es el?

- Nadie, solo un loco que trato de matarme, encerrarme, y luego torturarme -Contesto Nero como si no fuera la gran cosa-

-Pense que era la unica que pensaba eso -Dijo Louise-

- Muy graciosos rosadita -Dijo Nero sarcasticamente-

- Bueno, ahora que vamos a hacer, no podemos quedarnos aqui toda la vida -Dijo Kirche algo fastidiada-

- Talvez debimos hacer que nos acompañara Sylphid -Sugirio Siesta-

Pero de la nada un viejo campesino estaba conduciendo una carreta vacia, el viejo paro en seco donde estaban los demas y les pregunto...

-Oigan jovenes, ¿saben donde se encuentra el reino de Tristain? -Pregunto el viejo a los demas-

- Si sabemos -Contesto Nero- Vamos de camino para alla, ¿podria llevarnos?

- ¿Estas loco?, no llevare a un monton de Crios conmigo -Replico el anciano ordenandole a su caballo que avance, pero Nero le bloqueo el camnio al acnciano-

-Por favor, no tenemos quien nos lleve, nuestro carruaje, em, huyo -Dijo Nero a lo cual el viejo se bajo de la parte donde conducia el carruaje y le dijo a Nero-

-Mira Hijo, no tengo porque estar llevando a un monton de Crios y un fenomeno -Dijo refiriendose a Nero y su Devil Bringer, el viejo llegaba hasta la cintura de Nero-

- Pero podria considerarlo si la chica elfa me hace un favorsito -Sugirio el anciano acercandose a Tiffa con una mirada de pervertido-

-Q-que clase de favor -Dijo esta-

- Solo me tomara 30 minutos -Dijo el viejo verde- Detras de esos arboles

Nero se enfurecio por lo que estaba diciendo el viejo campesino, todos habian captado el mensaje menos Tiffania claro, que era la mas inocente del grupo.

- ¡Oiga como puede decir eso anciano pervertido! -Dijo Saito enfadado-

- ¡Basta! -Grito Nero llamando la atencion de todos- El es un anciano y debe tratarse le con respeto, Mire amable señor -Dijo Nero agachandose para estar a la altura del anciano sonriendo para luego tomar al anciano de su gastada camisa y decirle- ¡Sino no nos lleva le arrancare las entrañas y me las comere! -Finalizo Nero sorprendiendo al resto y dandole un susto de muerte al pobre viejo-

-Eh, lo que quise de-decir era que, estaria encantado de llevarlos mu-muchachos -Tartamudeo el anciano-

-Ehm, creo que eso lo resuelve todo ¿no? -Pregunto Saito con una gotita de sudor en la sien-

* * *

En el aeropuerto...

Dante y Lady, por increible que fuera ya habian arribado a Paris Francia, y estaban esperando a que el oficial Pier, les trajera sus cosas, por no decir armas

-Muy bien, aqui tengo sus cosas -Dijo el oficial- Una bazuka con el nombre Kalina Ann

-Esa es mia -Dijo Lady tomando su bazooka-

-Una espada de doble filo con decoraciones de calaberas en el mango

-Esa es mia amigo -Dijo el cazademonios rojo-

-Dos pistolas, una blanca y una negra-

-Tambien son mias -Dijo Dante tomando a Evony & Ivory-

-Un maletin negro con una calavera metalica de decoracion

-Tambien es mia -Dijo Dante tomando la caja de pandora mientras Lady se preguntaba, ''¿a este sujeto no le importa que traigamos armas a su pais?-

- Una revista Playboy del 2007

-Mia tambien -Dijo Dante mientras Lady miraba a su compañero con una mirada asesina-

- Y un album Porno que dice fotos de Lady

- Culpable -Dijo Dante tomando su album-

-Bueno eso es todo, disfruten su estadia -Dijo el oficial retirandose para que los cazademonios siguieran con su viaje-

-Oye Dante, a ese sujeto no le importo que trajeramos armas a este sitio ¿verdad? -Pregunto Lady confundida-

- Los franceses se rinden facilmente, no hay que preocuparse -Dijo este despreocupadamente-

- Bueno, ¿pero que es eso de que tienes un album porno con mi nombre? -Pregunto Lady apuntando a Dante con Kalinna An-

- Oh vamos Lady, todo el mundo te vio desnuda cuando te embriagaste en el cumpleaños de Trish -Replico Dante-

- ¡Tu pusiste una droga en mi bebida! -Grito Lady-

- Bueno, ehm -Dijo Dante pensando en ua buena escusa- ¡Mira! ¡Es un ovni!

- Si claro, piensa en algo mejor Dante

- Es en serio, ¡ahora un alien esta detras ti!, es un viejo amigo mio que queria presentarte

- ¿Sabes que?, olvidalo ire por mis maletas para que nos vayamos -Dijo la cazademonios retirandose sin mirar atras, pero..-

-Oh, lo siento Zeratul, parece que a Lady no le agradan los Protoss -Dijo Dante-

- Todos los humanos son raros -Dijo el alienigena de nombre Zeratul- Parecia tan buena persona pero enrealidad es una gritona

- Y que lo digas viejo -Dijo Dante para que su ''amigo'' desapareciera en un haz de luz hacia su nave y partir-

- Ya volvi, ¿ya nos podemos ir? -Pregunto Lady algo molesta-

- Si, pero lo que hiciste fue muy gosero -Replico el cazademonios retirandose y dejando a una Lady confundida- Ya quiero probar ese oloroso queso que comen los franceses

Con Nero...

Todos estaban sentados en la carreta del anciano rumbo a Tristain, en un extremo, se sentaban Saito en medio de Louise y Siesta, tambien estaban Kirche y Tabitha, en el otro extremo se ubicaban Nero un poco sonrojado al lado de Tiffania, Montmorency, Guiche y Julio, todos estaban muy callados, ya que se habian llevado un pequeño susto por lo que le dijo Nero al anciano, Nero harto de esta situacion decidio romper el hielo diciendo...

- Hey pequeña dama -Dijo Nero refiriendose a Tabitha- ¿Como supiste que tengo algo de demonio?

- Lo lei en un libro -dijo Tabihta sin mas-

- Vaya, asi que no eres muy convesadora ¿cierto pequeña dama? -Dijo Nero-

- ¿Por que haces eso? -Pregunto Louise a Nero algo molesta-

- ¿Hacer que Rosadita? -Dijo el aludido-

- Ponernos apodos a todos, te hemos dicho nuestros nombres y aun asi no nos llamas por ellos -Reclamo Louise-

- Sus nombres son algo raros, no me culpen, es mejor llamarte Rosadita que Fouise -Sentencio Nero-

- ¡Mi nombre es Louise!, Lou-i-se -Replico Louise muy enfadada a Nero-

- Como quieras -Dijo Nero restandole importancia- Para mi siempre seras la rosadita pecho de ta...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Saito le tapo la boca a Nero con su mano y le dijo...

- Si dices eso ella hara explotar el carruaje y quedaremos barados denuevo -Susurro Saito a Nero-

- Efta fien fiejo, solo fitame tu mano -Dijo Nero ya que no podia hablar muy bien con la boca cerrada-

- Ah -Suspiro Saito de alivio ya que habia evitado un gran desastre- Bueno, cambiando de tema, queria decirte que eres muy fuerte Nero, me venciste sin siquiera desenfundar tu espada

- Je, gracias, tu tampoco lo hiciste mal viejo -Dijo Nero sonriendo un poco-

- Vaya, debe ser genial ser mitad demonio, me gustaria serlo -Dijo Saito deseando tener una arte demoniaca-

- Miren, la verdad no soy mitad demonio, lo unico que tengo de demonio es mi brazo -Sentencio Nero-

- Como es eso posible -Pregunto la chica mitad elfa-

- Lo siento pero no puedo decirselos -Finalizo Nero-

- Esta bien, no te preocupes -Dijo Saito al cazademonios- ¿Pero podrias enseñarme unos cuantos movimientos?

- Claro, lo que sea por un amigo -Respondio Nero con una media sonrisa- Pero no sera nada facil viejo, sentiras dolor, horror y una mezcla rara de nuseas y emorragias internas

- Ehm, quiero que me entrenes, no que me mates -Respondia Saito algo nervioso-

- Entrenar, matar, son practicamente lo mismo, pero tratare de bajar un poco el ritmo

- Ya callense, ya llegamos -Dijo Louise apuntando al gran Reino de Tristain para su gran encuentro con la reina-

* * *

Con Dante en la punta de la torre infel con Lady...

- Ahora solo hay que esperar a que el agujero negro se abra y listo -Dijo Dante-

- ¿Que pasa si el agujero nos desintegra? -Pregunto una voz femenina atras de Dante-

- Pues creo que moriran facilmente- Rio un poco Dante- Por cierto, ¿que haces aqui Kyrie?

- ¿Kyrie? -Pregunto Lady que se agarraba del cuello de Dante para no caer, giro la cabeza y pudo ver a Kyrie aferrandose a la espalda del cazademonios-

- Lo lamento, pero en la orden dijeron que tu sabias como llegar con Nero

- Para que quieres ver al Crio -Dijo Dante friamente-

- Quiero disculparme con el, se que fui una tonta por haberle hecho eso

- Y una idiota -Dijo Dante-

- Si

- Y una zorra -Dijo Lady-

- Tambien

-Y una ...

- ¡Esta bien ya entendi! -Grito Kyrie- Fui muchas cosas, pero ahora quiero redimirme y decirle a Nero que quisiera ser su novia

- Je, esta bien, pero si veo que es una trampa como la de la otra vez, y vuelves a lastimar al Crio -Decia Dante muy sero mientras su espada resplandecia con un aura oscura- Te mando al mismo lugar donde el Crio mando a Sanctus

- S...Si -Tartamudeo Kyrie muy nerviosa ante la amenaza de Dante-

- Pues bien -Dijo el cazademonios para que luego el agujero Negro apareciera a unos metros arriba de el- ¡VAMONOS!

Dante salto con las dos chicas aferrandose a el mientras este esperaba encontrar al Crio como el le llamaba, y rescatarlo de su posible ''tormento'', pero no se imaginaria lo que iba a encontrar en el nuevo mundo donde Nero se hallaba.

Bueno no me da tiempo para mas sry si es muy corto, prometo que el siguiente sera largo

Bueno cya


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de empezar, quiero decir que dada ya la 4ta temporada esto pasa despues de la tercera temporada de Zero no tsukaima, ya despues veo como Tifa descubre que es una usuario del vacio y lo demas

Capitulo 5

En el Reino, la gran guerra de Tristain se avecina, Dante vs Nero parte 1

Nero se sorprendió al ver el Reino de Tristain, era una gran ciudad, mucha gente alrededor, comerciantes, niños jugando, pero lo mas imporrtante, era el gran castillo donde residia la Reina que se podia ver a la lejania, todos bajaron de la carreta agradeciendo al anciano que los llevo quien siguio su camino.

-Conque este es su reino ¿no? -Dijo Nero- No es como lo esperaba

-¿Y como querias que fuera? -Pregunto Louise-

-Pues, pense que habria hadas volando, dragones y talvez un minotauro

-Eres muy fantasioso cierto -Dijo Louise mirando con indiferencia a Nero-

-Por favor, esta tierra es demasiado fantasiosa, no me extrañaria ver un caballo montando a un hombre

-¿Muy fantasiosa? ¡Tu eres un demonio que caza demonios! -grito Louise-

-Esta bien, tomatelo con calma rosadita, no tienes porque gritarme

-Hmp

-Oigan, ¿y como es su reina? apuesto a que es una vieja amargada con cara de ogro

-Ehm, Nero... -Dijo Saito-

-Espera, dejame terminar, de seguro es una virgen de 60 años con cara de perro que le gusta hacerle la vida miserable a los demas y chuparles el alma

-Nero creo que deberias dejar de...

-Jajajaja, espera, esta es la buena, cada vez que amamanta, le sale leche en polvo Jajajajajaja

-Nero...

-Esta detras de mi ¿no?

-Si

Y efectivamente la Reina tristain estaba detrás de Nero con una sonrisa forzada y un venita en su frente

-Vaya Saito-san, bienvenidos sean a Tristain -Dijo la Reina aun molesta- Y parece que tienen un nuevo amigo que quiere pasar sus dias en una cámara de tortura ¿no?

-Un momento, tu no eres vieja -Dijo Nero- Es mas, hasta eres bonita

-Ehm, reina Henrietta disculpe a Nero porfavor -Dijo Saito Nervioso- El es, ehm, ¡de donde yo vengo!

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto la Reina curiosa-

-Exacto -Dijo Saito- Pero Nero es un demonio, y ya sabe que su naturaleza es insultar así a la gente, es un mal habito que Tiffa le esta quitando

-¿Tiffa? ¿que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? -Pregunto la reina-

-Pues si lo entendí bien, creo que seria porque soy su Tsukaima o algo asi -Respondio Nero-

-¡Tu eres su TSUKAIMA! -Dijo La reina en sorpresa-

-Exacto, mire -Dijo Nero mostrandole sus runas en su mano izquierda a la reina-

-Increible -Respondio esta- esa debe sur una runa especial de deformacion al parecer

-¿Deformacion? -Pregunto Nero curiosamente-

-Pues si, ya que tu brazo derecho ahora es...

-¡No hay nada malo con mi maldito brazo! -Respondio el cazademonos enojado-

-Pe..pero es raro, y brilla

-Hmp -Nero solo se bajo las mangas de su gabardina para que no notaran su Devil Bringer-

-¿Mejor? -Dijo este fastidiado-

-Un poco -Respondio la Reina- Mi carruaje llegara en unos minutos para levarnos al castillo, no se preocupen

* * *

Con Dante, Lady y Kyrie...

-¡Oigan dormilonas despierten! -Grito Dante asustando a las chicas que notaron que habían dormido abrazadas-

-¿Donde estamos señor Dante? -Pregunto Kyrie levantandose-

-Pues al parecer en un bosque -Decia Dante y efectivamente estaban en un bosque, donde no se percibia ni un alma- Estamos en el lugar correcto, puedo sentir la energia del Crio desde aqui

-¿Enserio? ¿desde aqui? -pregunto Lady levantandose-

-Asi es, el es muy joven y no sabe mantener su presencia en un nivel bajo -Aclaro Dante-

-¡Pues que esperamos!, Debemos econtrarlo ya- Dijo Kyrie preocupada- Mi pobre Nerito debe estar sufriendo-

-Je, no lo creo -Dijo Dante sonriendo un poco- Miren

Dante solo apunto en linea recta hacia la nada

-Alli se encuentra el Crio, si nos apresuramos podremos llegar a el a las 9 de la noche -Dijo Dante-

-Esta bien, vamos -Dijo Kyrie empezando a caminar en dirección a donde Dante apunto-

-Espera, Kyrie -Dijo Dante lo que hizo que ella parara en seco- Si caminas llegaras alli en 10 dias

-¿Entonces? -pregunto Lady-

Dante solo trono su cuello trasnformandose en demonio, a continuación tomo a las dos chicas con sus brazos y empezó a correr a una velocidad inigualable.

* * *

Con Nero...

Nero estaba en el gran castillo de la reina Henrietta, admirando la gran sala del trono

-¡Esto es enorme! -respondio este en sorpresa- A Dante le encantaría este lugar para pelear

-¿Dante? ¿tu enemigo mortal? -Pregunto Louise-

-Bueno, tal vez me haya hecho muchas cosas terribles, pero es un gran tipo -Respondió-

-Raro -Dijo Louise-

-Enana -Respondio Nero-

-Canoso

-Rosadita

-¡Irritante!

-¡Pecho de tabla!

Ouch, eso fue el detonador, si algo odiaba la pecho de... digo Louise era que se refirieran al tamaño de sus pechos, asi que ella solo apunto con su varita a Nero con la mirada baja y Grito...

-¡Explosión!

¡BOOM! se presento una explosión en la sala del trono levantando mucho humo, Louise y los demás tosían por el humo, cuando se estaba disipando...

-¡Que eso te enseñe a no meterte conmi... ¿Eh?, ¿donde esta?

Todos buscaban con la mirada a Nero que segun parecia habia desaparecido

-Ya lo encontre -Dijo Julio apuntando a un rincón muy alejado de donde estaba cruzado de brazos-

-Pe...pero como..

-Una de las facultades de ser semi-demonio es la velocidad ¿saben? -se escucho la voz de Nero detras de los demas, todos voltearon y alli estaba parado-

-Pe...pero si estabas alli, y ahora estas aqui, ¡nadie es tan Rapido! -Dijo Louise confundida-

-Es un pequeño truco muy útil cuando quieres distraer al enemigo -Respondio Nero acercandose-

-Nero-Sama -Dijo Siesta- ¿Usted le enseñara eso a Saito-san?

-Por favor, solo dime Nero, nada de sama o kun ni san, solo Nero -respondio este- Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es no, su cuerpo no lo aguantaria

-En todo este tiempo nunca te he visto desenfundar tu espada, ¿acaso no seras solo un hablador? -Dijo Guiche sosteniendo una rosa-

Nero solo frunció el seño

-Lamento la demora, tenia que arreglar ciertos asuntos -Decía la Reina llegando con sus guardias para después sentarse en su trono, todos los demás se arrodillaron a excepción de Nero claro-

-¡Oye tu muestra algo de respeto! -Grito un guardia-

-Lo siento, pero yo no me arrodillo ante nadie, cuestión de principios -Dijo este-

-¡Si seras un...

-Basta Agnes -Dijo la Reina- Comprendo que los demonios deben ser algo tercos asi que no te obligare a nada

-Je, ¿lo ven? ¡alfin algo de sentido común! -Grito Nero- Continúe con lo que quería decir Reinita, la apoyo

-Gracias, primero levantense todos -Cosa que todos hicieron- segundo, quiero darle mis felicitaciones a Tiffa, ya que alfin logro invocar a su Tsukaima

Al finalizar su discurso todos los guardias hablaban entre si acerca de como seria el Tsukaima de Tiffania, tods creian que deberia ser un ser extraordinario, ya que ella era un elfa y ellos tenian un gran poder magico.

-Por favor Nero, da un paso ven aqui -Dijo Henrietta, Nero se acerco a ella lentamente, ella se levanto de su trono y dijo...- He aqui el Tsukaima de mi prima Tiffania Westwood, Nero

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar por todos los guardias del lugar, Tiffania habia invocado a un plebeyo al igual que Louise, ademas, no dejaban de hablar de mano derecha que era algo rara, no podian ver todo el brazo de Nero ya que este estaba cubierto por las mangas de su gabardina, todos los guardias hablaban entre si, hasta que a uno de ellos se le salio la palabra ''fenómeno''

Obviamente Nero se enfado a tal grado que descubrió su Devil Bringer, Grito para a continuación golpear el piso del castillo con lo que parecía una proyección mas grande de su brazo, dejando una gran grieta en el suelo e impactando a todos los presentes...

-¡Quién rayos me dijo fenómeno! ¡Quien fue! -Exigió Nero saber quien era el culpable-

-Nero-san, por favor tranquilízate, nadie te dijo de esa manera -Trato Tiffania de tranquilizarlo-

-¡Los escuche! -Grito este- Y ya se quien fue, y dejame decirte que es inutil que te escondas, puedo sentir tu energia, e ire por ti -Amenazó-

-Ehm, eso fue interesante y aterrador a la vez -Dijo la Reina con una gotita de sudor en la sien- Por favor Agnes, muestrales sus habitaciones

Al instante que la Reina termino de dar la orden una guardia salio, tenia el cabello rubuio y corto y ojos color ambar.

-Si mi Reina, por aqui, siganme...

Mientras todos seguían a Agnes, Nero se encontraba muy atrás de todos con una cara furiosa...

-Nero-san, ¿no vienes? -pregunto Tiffania-

Nero no respondió, seguía con esa expresión de ira en su rostro caminando lento quedándose muy atrás de los demás-

-¿Que le pasara? -Dijo Saito en voz alta-

- Creo que yo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta -Dijo Agnes-

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto Kirche-

-Pues, lo que creo es que el Tsukaima de Tiffania se comporta asi porque...

-Porque... -Dijo Montmorency-

-Fui yo quien lo llamó fenómeno -Respondió-

-¿Fuiste tu Agnes-san? -Dijo Tiffania en sorpresa- No deberías juzgar así a la gente, puede que el sea un demonio pero también tiene sentimientos

-¿Esa co... digo, su Tsukaima es un demonio? -Pregunto Agnes en sorpresa-

-Exactamente -Respondio- Deberias hacer las pases con el Agnes-san

-Creo que tiene razon señorita Tiffania -Dijo Agnes quien paro en seco al igual que los demas, incluyendo a Nero-

Agnes se acerco a Nero mientras todos los veian de lejos

-Señor Nero, vengo a pedirle que me disculpe por haberlo llamado fe..., bueno usted ya sabe -Se disculpo Agnes-

-...

-Deberiamos enterrar los rencores, ¿que dice?

Nero, parpadeo dos veces y se abalanzo contra Agnes, ella lo esquiva y Nero cae al suelo, cuando este trata de levantarse Agnes le apunto con su pistola a Nero quien se quedo arrodillado mirando fijamente a Agnes con muchísima ira

-¡Por favor señor Nero! esta muy grandecito como para hacer pucheros como un niño pequeño -Dijo Agnes mientras todos veian esta escena algo sorprendidos-

De repente, alguien empujo a Agnes provocando que esta cayera al suelo y perdiera su pistola, no era nada mas y nada menos que Nero el que le propino ese empujon, Agnes aun se preguntaba como pudo llegar atras de ella dado que hace unos segundos Nero estaba a su merced

-No necesitas esto -Dijo Nero tomando la pistola para luego arrojarla lejos-

Agnes no se quedo corta, ella desenfundo su espada y trato de darle un corte a Nero, pero este solo se defendio con su Devil Bringer provocando que la espada se quebrara en mil pedazos, Nero apunto con Blue Rose a Agnes a unos cuantos centimetros de la cabeza, cuando Nero apreto el gatillo Agnes cerro los ojos...

-...

-... ¿Eh? -poom, derrepente de la pistola de Nero salio un letrero que decia ¡Bang!-

-Jajajajajaja ¡Es un clasico! -Rio Nero-

-¿Q..que? -Dijo Agnes confusa-

-Oh vamos, casi todo el mundo me llama fenomeno, no me lo tomo tan personal -Dijo Nero aun riendo-

-Solo fue una broma... -Dijo Agnes para si misma anonadada-

-Exacto, ahora levántate y muéstrame mi habitación, me muero de sueño -Dijo Nero reagrupandose con los demas-

-¿Todo ese teatro para una broma? -Dijo Louise-

-Oh si, nada como un buen clásico -Dijo Nero-

-¿Clásico? eso fue muy original para mi -Dio a dar su punto Siesta-

-¿Eh? -Dijeron Saito y Nero al mismo tiempo-

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así, aunque fue algo aterrador debo admitir que fue algo gracioso -Respondió Julio- ¡Bang!, quien se lo hubiera imaginado

Todos se puesieron a reir, incluyendo a la misma Agnes quien había sido victima de la broma de Nero, Saito y Nero se miraron entre si como diciendo, ¡Que carajos les pasa a estos esa broma es la mas antigua del mundo!

-Oye Saito -Dijo Nero en voz baja mientras los demas reian- Que demonios le pasa a estos

-Recuerda que es la edad media -Dijo Saito- Esa broma aun no existe

-¿Eso me convierte en su creador cierto?

-Creo que si -Respondio Saito-

-Genial

Luego de la buena carcajada que tuvieron, alfin todos llegaron a sus respectivos cuartos, Nero se encontraba recostado en la cama mientras Tiffania cepillaba su cabello enfrente de un espejo, ambos estaban muy callados, hasta que Tiffania rompio el hielo...

-¿Enserio no te molesta que te digan fenomeno? -Pregunto Tiffania-

-Bueno, enrealidad si, pero no me importa lo que digan los demas, yo se quien soy, los verdaderos fenomenos son ellos -Respondio-

-¿Sabes algo?, tienes la misma determinacion que tiene Saito-san -Dijo Tiffania sonriendo a Nero-

-Je, ¿enserio?, pues nuestra unica diferencia seria el cabello mi brazo y mi actitud especial -Dijo Nero-

-¿Actitud especial? -Pregunto Tiffania-

-Exacto, soy muy frio y calculador y a la vez soy un bromista alegre, una rara combinacion a mi parecer -Dijo Nero-

-Pareces bipolar

-Hmp No me ayudas -Respondio Nero-

-Perdon -Dijo Tiffania Tristemente lo que Nero noto-

-Pe...pero oye, no tienes porque ponerte asi solo fue un comentario -Explico Nero-

-Lo lamento

-Ay Tiffa, eres tan inocente y bonita

-Incocente y ¿que?

-Ehm, na..nada yo...jejeje rayos -Nero solo cubrio su cara roja con la almohada mientras Tiffania solo lo miraba extrañada-

-Debemos apurarnos, la reina nos quiere ver -Termino por decir Tiffania-

-Ehm, creo que yo no ire, quiero dormir un poco -Respondio Nero-

-Pe...pero..

-Solo ve Tiffa, estoy muy cansado y la rosadita me viene fastidiando todo el dia -Dijo Nero recostandose de lado-

-Esta bien, que descanses -Dijo Tiffa saliendo de la habitacion-

-Gracias...

Ya en la reunion en el salon del trono todos se encontraban a excepcion de Nero claro, la Reina pregunto por el pero Tiffania le explico que el estaba muy cansado y decidio dormir un rato, asi que la reina prosiguio...

-Les tengo que confesar algo chicos, no solo los llame para poder conocer al Tsukaima de Tiffa, sino tambien para decirles algo muy importante.

-¿Algo importante? ¿que cosa? -Pregunto Saito-

-Estamos en alerta roja, una gran guerra se avecina -Sentencio la Reina sorprendiendo a todos-

-¿Guerra? ¡No puede ser! -Dijo Louise en sorpresa-

-Asi es, justamente unas horas antes de que enviara la carta a Tiffa para conocer su Tsukaima un tipo nos amenazo diciendo que declaraba la guerra a Tristain -Explicaba la Reina-

-Pero solo fue un tipo cualquiera, no es gran cosa, de seguro esta blofeando -Dijo Montmorency-

-Eso creia yo -Explicaba la reina- Pero el me dijo que mirara a las afueras del reino, y cuando lo hice, pude ver a miles de monstruos alrededor del reino, y dijo que nos daria 1 mes para prepararnos para la guerra -Termino la Reina-

-¿Esta segura? ¿No le dijo nada mas ese tipo misterioso? -Pregunto Julio-

-Lo lamento, luego de esas palabras el desapareció en un parpadeo sin dejar rastro -

-No se preocupe, nosotros la ayudaremos como la ultima vez -Saito decia muy decidido- Y ahora tenemos a Nero quien puede ayudarnos con su brazo

-Tienes razon Saito-san -Dijo La reina sonriendo- Ese brazo de Nero nos puede ser de mucha ayuda, ademas me contaron que el es un espadachin al igual que Saito

-Hmp, pero nunca lo hemos visto usar su espada, talvez sea solo tenga gran fuerza -Replico Guirche-

-Hey Guiche, no importa si sabe o no usar una espada, su velocidad y fuerza son muy buenas y ya las has visto -Defenfio Saito a Nero-

-Yo solo decia...

Y asi continuo la reunion, estaban planificando su estrategia para la gran guerra que se avecinaba...

* * *

Hora 9:00 p.m

*_Aqui es*_

Nero que se encontraba en su cuarto despertó de golpe y vio su brazo brillar, no dudo ni un segundo y tomo a Red Queen y a Blue Rose que se encontraban a un lado de la cama y salio del cuarto a toda velocidad

_*Siempre te pasan cosas inesperadas ¿cierto Crio?*_

Nero seguia corriendo mientras su brazo brillaba mas y mas, esquivando personas, doblando por los pasillos...

*_Que harias tu sin mi para salvarte el trasero*_

Nero siguio corriendo hasta que alfin llego a la sala del trono y se detuvo, todos sus amigos estaban alli...

-Vaya alfin despertaste -Dijo Saito-

*_No me digas que ahora estas con estos alfeñiques Crio*_

_-_Si lo esoty o no eso no te importa -Respondio Nero-

-¿Eh? -Dijo Saito-

-¡Óyeme tú no seas maleducado! -Exigio Louise-

*_No me digas que la rosadita es la novia del nerd con sueter a rayas, Jajajaja, ¿y quien es tu nueva novia Crio? el chico Rubio de las rosas o ese rubio con armadura de caballero y ojos similares a los de Lady*_

_-_Je, lo unico que sabes es hacer es hablar, hablar y hablar, ¿no podrias hacerme un favor y cerrar tu maldita bocota por una vez? -Decia Nero-

-¡Que! ¡Como te atreves demonio irreverente! -Respondio Louise-

*_Jajajajaja, he escuchado mejores insultos en un cementerio, esa rosadita tiene mucho que aprender, y talvez pueda enseñarle algo a la chica rubia de enormes pechos*_

-Bien, veremos si sigues pensando eso ¡Cuando patee tu trasero! -Nero saco a Yamato de su brazoderecho invocando a su demonio interno asustando a todos los presentes, dio un corte en el aire haciendo que una onda de energia se dirigiera a una esquina de la sala del trono y destruirla por completo.

-¡Pero que clase de monstruo eres tu! -Louise solo retrocedia mientras Nero dio un gran salto en el aire y choco espadas con alguien, luego del salto Nero termino posicionandose delante de los demas y el otro tipo, que tenia una gabardina roja pelo blanco y una espada con decoraciones de calavera se enconraba donde Nero estaba antes de usar su Devil Trigger-

-Parece que no te tomo mucho llegar aqui ¿cierto? -Dijo Nero aun con su aura activa a lo que DANTE RESPONDIO-

-Hey, si tu no estas, ¿quien paga las cuentas?

-Ya me parecia raro que me llegaran 100 mil dolares al mes que pagar, pero olvidemonos de eso, ¡e incendiemos este castillo! -Dijo Nero para ponerse en posicion de batalla-

-¡Ese es el tipo que nos amenazo! -Dijo la reina apuntando al susodicho-

-Bueno Crio, ¡Let's Rock!

-¡Haaa!

Y ahi lo dejo, espero que les haya gustado,

Bueno cya


End file.
